Conventionally, for example, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-362877, a liquid crystal display device as a planar display device used for a cellular phone or the like is equipped with two main and sub liquid crystal display panels as planar display panels arranged on both sides of a housing and carry out display, and a backlight as a planar light source body for illuminating light to the main and sub liquid crystal display panels is disposed between the main and sub liquid crystal display panels which are arranged back to back.
In the liquid crystal display device using the two main and sub liquid crystal display panels as described above, an optical guiding member, an optical sheet, etc., of the backlight are disposed inside one frame of synthetic resin, the main liquid crystal display panel is adhesively fixed to one surface side of the frame by a double-sided adhesive member or the like, and the sub liquid crystal display panel is adhesively fixed to the other surface side of the frame by a double-side adhesive member or the like.
There is a case where the liquid crystal display device is disassembled for repair or recovery. When only one liquid crystal display panel is adhesively fixed to the frame, the liquid crystal display device can be easily disassembled by peeling off the liquid crystal display panel while elastically deforming the frame.
However, in a case where two liquid crystal display panels are adhesively fixed to both surfaces of the frame, even when the frame is elastically deformed to peel off one liquid crystal display panel, the other liquid crystal display panel prevents the elastic deformation of the frame by the strength of the glass constituting the display panel concerned. Accordingly, this type of liquid crystal display device has a problem that it is hardly disassembled and an unreasonable load is applied on the other liquid crystal display panel during work, so that the liquid crystal display panel concerned is easily broken.
Furthermore, in the case of a main and sub integral type liquid crystal display panel in which a main and sub liquid crystal display panels are continuously connected to each other through a flat cable such as an FPC (Flexible Print Circuit) or the like, the flexibility of the flat cable is insufficient, and this is a factor in preventing the disassembly of this type of liquid crystal display device. Therefore, there is a problem that the connection portion between the flat cable and the liquid crystal display panel or the flat cable itself is easily broken.
In addition, the flat cable is connected to the liquid crystal display panel by OLB (Outer Lead Bonding), and thus the thin parts of the glass constituting the liquid crystal panel are many, so that it is easily broken.